


If You Were To Listen

by twinSky



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Hinata, Scheming, Tsukki just wants peace in his life, sort of, they are Fed Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that first Nekoma match Hinata has had some trouble keeping his focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were To Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday sucked me dry with how long it was and how much I enjoyed writing it, so sorry if this one feels lacking compared to the other prompts
> 
> I tried my best though, so I hope you all do enjoy it regardless!
> 
> (What does the title mean?? No one knows, surely not i

The first time Hinata meets Kenma he is left with a feeling of excitement and anticipation that he can’t really describe, but leaves him frozen to his spot.

He stands there long after they are gone before finally snapping out of it and rushing back to meet up with the rest of the team.

 

-

 

The second time they meet, so soon after the first, Kenma stands right in front of him and the feeling of excitement and anticipation comes rushing back in so suddenly it leave him feeling breathless. Surroundings fading, this time Hinata chocks it up the excitement and exhilaration that always comes before a match. The sheer joy of knowing that Hinata will be able to stand on the court and look to the other side and see Kenma there.

The familiar determination to win settles inside him but for some reason Hinata can’t help but to think that something about this is different.

Staring into cat-like yellow eyes Hinata can’t find it in himself to care, to try to figure out what it is that’s not the same –he wants to impress the other, show him exactly what it is that he is capable of.

He wants Kenma to look at him and feel that same rush of emotions that seem to flood him whenever he sees the other.

 

-

 

 “Next time…” he says, watching Kenma’s face intently, “we’ll definitely make you fight tooth and nail, and when we win, I’ll…” his hands clench, eyes clenching shut as he forces the words out, “make you say “it was frustrating” or “it was fun” or anything except “not really”!”

Kenma blinks at his outburst, looking faintly befuddled as Hinata pants in exertion.

“Okay.” Kenma replies, a faint smile on his face that makes Hinata want to smile too, a smile that Hinata wants to keep, “I’ll look forward to it.”

He wants Kenma to look at him, to see him – whatever that means – and this is the only way Hinata knows how to do it.

 

-

 

“Who are you texting?”

“Kenma”

“You got his phone number?” Yamauchi’s voice chimes in, looking over from the seat behind them.”

A long moment of silence before he replies, “right before they left,” going back to focusing on his phone.

“He’s gone, look at him, doesn’t even realise we’re here.”

Hinata ignores them, not that he really realises he’s doing it.

 

-

 

“Hinata, put your phone away.”

There is a pause, silence, and then a heavy sigh.

“Hinata,” is repeated, this time with a firm shake to his shoulder.

“Huh,” he mumbles, dragging his eyes from his phone.

“Practice, now, get ready.”

“Right,” he shouts, sitting up straight, “I’ll get right to it.”

Another moment of silence, another sigh.

“Hey,” he exclaims, reaching up for his phone.

“Hinata, _practice_.”

His eyes widen, and he scrambles to get up and ready.

“Finally.”

 

-

 

“Kenma has really pretty hair,” Hinata says, staring off at nothing as he absently chews the end of his pencil. Tsukishima snorts and Yamaguchi sighs.

“We’re supposed to be studying Hinata.”

“Like, do you think it’s soft, it looks soft?”

“Hinata,”

“It kind of looks like pudding, do you guys think he likes pudding?”

“ _Hinata_ ,” a desperate edge to the voice this time.

“Maybe he does it on purpose? No that doesn’t sound like him.”

“Hinata if you fail this test you can’t go on to the training camp and you won’t get to see him at all.”

His head whips back to face the four other people in the room with him so fast it leaves his neck aching, mouth forming a small ‘o’ in shock.

“Ah, you’re right,” voice loud yet small, “pass me the math workbook.”

And their study session descends into quiet scritches on paper and the occasional work related question once again.

 

-

 

“Alright,” Tanaka says, lifting Hinata up by the armpits and carrying him away from where the team had been resting after the day’s practice, “let’s get this over with.”

Hinata blinks, confused as to what is happening, glancing at Nishinoya who is marching in front of them, and a suspicious glance at Tsukishima who seems to be along for the ride as well. When he looks over at him, he quirks his lips, tilting his head so his glasses glint in the fading sunlight.

“Oh I’m going to see this through if only for my own peace of mind.” He says, offering no explanation as to what that means.

“Tora do you have him?” Tanaka asks, voice too loud so close to his ears and he winces, still shrugging away the ringing in his ears when Yamamoto’s head pokes out of a nearby door.

“Yup, Yaku and Kuroo have him distracted in the room two doors down.”

“Perfect,” Nishinoya says skipping down the hall as Tsukishima begins to laugh.

He’s still processing when Tanaka just throws him into the room, Yaku and Kuroo sneaking out past him.

“Work it out, Kenma’s attention is already hard enough to get without adding this to the equation.”

“And Hinata doesn’t have the brain power to be spending day dreaming even more than usual.”

“Hey!” he interjects, thoroughly offended, before his eyes land on Kenma and his thoughts trail off.

“Oh my god.”

“Let’s just go.”

 

-

 

“Hey Kenma”

“Shouyou,” Kenma responds, barely looking up from where his head is hidden in his knees.

Quiet fills the room and Hinata fidgets, uncomfortable.

“Do you want to throw some tosses?”

A long pause and then, “Sure.”

He stands reaching out to grab Kenma’s hand, and smiles at the contact, grin widening when he spots a similar expression on Kenma’s face.

 

-

 

They don’t end up throwing tosses, instead sitting side by side next to the net, Kenma idling spinning the volleyball between his hands. He drops the ball with a start, the sound of the ball bouncing away echoing throughout the gym.

“I,” Kenma says, not looking at him, “I really like you Shouyou.”

Hinata freezes, that warm feeling of not exactly excitement and anticipation bubbling up again at the words, and suddenly the odd feeling makes sense.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly when the silence stretches on, and Hinata can see his red face and the way his shoulders begin to curl in, “You don’t –I’ll leave,” beginning to get up.

Hinata reaches out, mind whirring, and grips him tight, “Don’t, I –me too.” He says, staring down at where his hand clutches at Kenma’s wrist, “I don’t, uh, didn’t, I didn’t get it until now but I do.”

“I really like you too.”

Kenma stares at him and his eyes are so absolutely bright and yellow like two little stars and god Hinata really, really likes him and how has never noticed before now.

“And you’re also really pretty,” he says without thinking but it’s worth it to see Kenma’s already flushed face turn even more red. “I like you’re smile”

“I like your hair,” Kenma mumbles, “and your eyes when you talk about volleyball.”

Hinata laughs, and Kenma laughs with him and Hinata can’t remember the last time something so simple made him want to smile until his cheeks ached.

He wraps an arm around him and Kenma leans his head on his shoulder, sliding down to make the angle less awkward.

This is nice this feels right.

 

 

-

 

 

“So how is this better?”

“Not sure, but it’s a lot more cute.”

“Gross.”

“Should we wake them up?”

“Nah, we don’t need the gym for another hour let them sleep, plus I want to take more pictures.”

“Why do I even talk to any of you?”

“So very, very rude.”

A soft snuffle interrupts the conversation, bringing the attention back to the pair asleep against the gym wall, heads leaned against each other as one arm wraps itself the other. Another snuffle and Kenma’s brows furrow, burring himself further into the crook of Hinata’s neck, a pleased smile appearing when he settles once again.

“Seriously, how can you not find that cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure how to end it, so sorry for the odd ending, I was going to end it at the part before that but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Happy end of day 5!   
> (I Can't believe I've managed to make it through over half this week tbqh)


End file.
